99 Percent of My Love
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Everyone knows Odd's history with women. But what if he tries to be a changed man for his new leading lady? He's changed for the worse. OddxOC.


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

******Summary:** Everyone always tells Odd that he has so much passion in what he does. And everyone knows his history with past women. But, when he tries to be different for his new girl, he changes for the worst.

**Pairings:** OddxOC, Implied UlrichxYumi and JeremiexAelita.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters; this story was also based on a manga called "99 Percent".

**Claimer:** I own Colette Brown.

* * *

><p><strong>99 Percent of My Love<strong>

_OddxOC_

* * *

><p><em>Knock-knock.<em>

Not even looking up from her PC, the redheaded girl in the room shouted, "Come in!" Mumbling was heard from her headset, and she amusingly smiled, "No, not you! Pay attention to the boss!"

Aelita opened the door to her friend's dorm room just in time for her to hear, "No, Ine! Don't nuke so hard! You'll waste all your MP – we might need it during the battle for you to heal us."

Following after Aelita was Yumi, and they were both shaking their heads at the girl. "Playing your games, as usual?"

"No time to talk!" She cried, directing her speech at her friends while not taking her eyes off the screen. Repositioning her glasses on her nose, she quickly began typing away on the laptop upon her lap, muttering into the mic, "The boss is almost dead, and we just lost our healer! Ugh, told him not to nuke so hard with his dark skills."

Aelita laughed, closing the room door, before joining her friend on the bed where she was playing her online game. The pink-haired girl stared at the screen in interest, "You still need to teach me how to play this game, Colette."

Yumi stood in the center of the single dorm room, deducting immediately that it was far from the typical teenage girl's room.

Colette Brown is the youngest addition to their group – well, as close to their group as they allowed her to be. She's a recent transfer to Kadic Academy from the States, and she's the quietest girl in their group; the only time she's outright aggressive and passionate is when she's playing her video games, or talking about them. That was one of her pastimes – playing video games. Her other interest could be perceived by all the parts of electronics scattered across her work desk, tools lying about, and the odd assortment of screws and bolts. She loved to tinker, building things and then taking them up apart.

Her textbooks were carelessly thrown to the side – but thanks to her photographic memory, she was able to pass her classes without much need to do her homework. Though, her grades barely surpassed Ulrich's, she was able to pass the exams with above average scores – though her lack in homework brought her grade down from its desirable place in the above average percentile.

"Team Inferno! Commencing Battle Tactic 7, now!" Colette ordered, typing furiously across the laptop's keyboard.

Yumi snickered. This was one of the few times they see their friend outside of her little passive bubble. It was hard at first getting her to have a complete conversation with them aside from her mumbles. That is, until she spent more time hanging out with Odd.

A picture of Odd and Colette caught Yumi's eye, and she smiled at it. It was taken when Odd was the first to break her out of her shell, able to make her full on snort and laugh by having her play with Kiwi (apparently, she had a huge soft spot for dogs). Odd had claimed her reaction, "Absolutely adorable!" She had been fully integrated into their group – though, she was still clueless about Code Lyoko.

Two months after that, Odd had asked her out – after his claim of dating every single girl in Kadic Academy a week before. They were now official.

"You defeated your boss yet, Colette?" Yumi inquired, checking her watch. "We're suppose to meet the guys to help with Odd's newest music video."

"Oh yeah," Colette recalled, still typing on the laptop. "Five more minutes… My party almost has it…"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Be careful with those lights! I have to return them back to the club in perfect condition or the president will have my head!" Odd ordered, pointing at a pair of students bringing in spotlights.<p>

Ulrich and Jeremy followed behind, observing Odd make all the demands and orders, standing back to let the other students and film club members bring in equipment and prep for their parts.

Ulrich began rubbing his head uncertainly, "Tell me again why you are making this music video. What's the song anyway?"

"Best Music Video gets sent into the Cannes Film Festival!" Odd grinned, picturing himself gaining recognition and a trophy for his magnificent entry. He flicked his nose haughtily while saying, "Plus, I wrote the song – it'll capture everyone's heart." He jumped up excitedly, raising his hands in a banner-like fashion, announcing, "It's called, 'Love Like Woe'!"

"It would be a love song," Ulrich teased, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Speaking of love," Jeremy started, searching the auditorium, "hasn't it been a long time since you two hooked up, Odd?"

"Hm?" The blonde pondered over the thought, a hand to his chin. "I think so. It's been awhile, so I never really noticed."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you don't even know when you got together? Bad sign, Odd. You know how girls care about that kind of stuff."

"It'll be trouble if it was your half-anniversary or something, and you don't even know it," Jeremie stated, pushing his glasses up his nose. "This is the first time you've lasted this long with a girl; you don't want to mess it up, do you?"

Odd waved a dismissive hand. "Like you two would know. You two still have girls to be chasing around; I already got my girl."

Ulrich averted his gaze in response while Jeremie rubbed his head; both were blushing.

"Just saying, Odd," Ulrich warned forebodingly, attempting to cover his blush.

"Hey-hey! There's my redheaded leading lady!" The blonde 8th grader announced with a grin, ignoring his friend's advice while running over to the three girls that had walked in.

Both Ulrich and Jeremie shake their heads at him.

"Have they even kissed yet?"

"That's a little private, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone!" Odd announced, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "The skit part is finally over! Now, let's move on to the dancing and singing portions."<p>

Colette exhaled tiredly, heading for the area where drinks were set up. She reached for a water bottle, taking a long swig, before turning her attention to her boyfriend giving out orders to people.

She smiled at the way he knew exactly how he wanted things to be shot, where people should be dancing, and who would be included in the shots. He was so passionate in whatever he did – that's what she had first admired about the boy. He was energetic, fun, hilarious, and somewhat conceited that it only made him more attractive.

Colette never understood what exactly he liked about her considering her conservative nature and preference to be locked up in her room either tinkering or playing games. But, ever since he had saved her from drowning in the pool due to her deathly fear of open water, their relationship opened up to new doors.

She had heard the rumors and stories from other girls. Apparently, Odd Della Robbia has set up quite the record with the 8th grade girls here at Kadic before Colette showed up. But, she didn't really care; she knew Odd wouldn't cheat on her when she had the others to reassure her. He had never given her any reason to believe otherwise.

Ulrich had even pointed out to her that Odd treats her differently than he did with other girls. Maybe it was because they had more in common with each other than Odd had with other girls; or maybe it was the fact that Colette was a completely different girl from any other girl here; whatever the reason, Odd had never made a move on the young girl other than hugging her and wrapping an arm around her. They goofed off in class, attempted to have study dates in the library which usually ended up playing video games in either hers or his room, walked Kiwi around campus when no one was around, made up insults together about people they didn't like, and went out into town for the occasional date outing. Sometimes, he'd have to go off somewhere with the others, leaving her alone in the cafeteria; or they'd suddenly ditch class without telling her, making her have to listen to the professors; or they wouldn't be in their rooms some nights, causing her to sleep early those nights.

But, it didn't really bother her… much.

Taking another swig of her water, she kept her eyes trained on her boyfriend. They were setting up the dance setting.

"Having fun?"

Colette shifted her azure eyes to Yumi. She smiled softly, "Yes, quite. Though, I'm feeling conscious being around all these people. Especially with the things that Odd was making me do for his video."

Yumi laughed, leaning against the wall. "I don't blame you, but this _is_ a love song."

"True…" Colette pushed her glasses up her nose for comfort when a train of thought suddenly crossed her mind. She fiddled with her bottle of water before saying, "It's almost been half a year…"

"Hm?" Yumi hummed out, turning to her friend. "What's almost been half a year?"

The redhead's cheeks began flushing slightly as her gaze averted to the ground, "Since I got my first boyfriend."

Knowing she was referring to Odd, Yumi grinned amusingly. "You guys have been together for almost six months? That's great! It's another new record for Odd. You still beat his record of two weeks with a girl."

"Hey Colette!"

The two girls found Theo Gauthier – the guy who had a fleeting thing for Sissi before it subsided – approached the redhead with a smirk.

"You've been with Odd for that long? Ah, well, I'm not surprised." He deducted, shrugging his shoulders. "You guys are such a lovey-dovey couple."

Colette blinked up at him, "Really?"

Taelia came up as well, done with her part in the video. "Are you kidding? You guys are practically connected at the hip. We find it more surprising when you guys are apart than together."

Embarrassed, Colette returned her gaze to her bottle, fidgeting with the cap. Aside from the others teasing her of her relationship, she was feeling conscious of herself when everyone around her seemed much taller than her. "I-I never noticed."

"It's cause you're still in that honey moon phase," Yumi teased, nudging her friend in the side.

Confused, the redhead girl looked up at the Japanese girl, and asked, "Honey moon phase? What's that?"

But before Yumi could elaborate, Theo rested an elbow on her shoulder, inquiring in a quiet voice, "So, how far have you two ever gotten? Six months _is_ a long time."

Her cheeks flustering, Colette moved to fidgeting with the label of the bottle. "T-To be honest, we haven't even kissed yet…"

"What?" Theo exclaimed in surprise, "That guy always used to brag that he got these girls kissing him on the first date."

"Come on, Theo," Yumi warned, pushing the guy away from Colette. "Don't you think that stuff is a bit private?"

Theo laughed, shrugging his shoulders, as he walked away, "Not really private if she has nothing to share."

"It's okay, Colette," Yumi reassured, turning back to her friend. "You and Odd have a great relationship."

Colette smiled, shifting her gaze to Odd. "I'm not bothered."

Once Odd had released everyone from to take a ten minute break, Aelita had joined Yumi and Colette. Soon enough, the director of the music video came up to them, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Hey ladies. What do you think of the video so far?"

"I think you have a shot at winning," Aelita encouraged with a smile.

Yumi nodded, concurring as she said, "Let me guess who your inspiration for the song was: does it start with C and end in E?"

Odd feigned a gasp, "How'd you know it was my love for cheese?"

Colette quietly laughed into her hand, nudging the boy playfully, "Dork."

"But, I'm _your_ dork."

This time, Colette shoved him lightly. "Now, you're just being cheesy."

Aelita began snickering at the two's antics. "You two are so cute together."

"You think so?" Her cheeks tinted pink before Colette turned to her boyfriend, "Odd, our half-year anniversary is next weekend."

"Half year?" Odd exclaimed in surprise, "We've been going out for that long already?"

Colette nodded, ignoring the fact that he didn't know. "You're free, right?"

"Of course! I'm always free for you, babe." He confirmed, pulling her into a side hug.

Aelita stared in surprise, "Has it really been six months?"

"What can I say?" Odd began, running a hand through his gelled hair. "With my good looks and loveable charm, how could she ever leave me?"

"More like how can _you_ ever leave her?" Yumi teased, laughing.

Odd didn't have much time to respond when the crew members started calling him over, "Hey Odd! We're ready to start filming!"

* * *

><p>Six days later, the Lyoko gang crowded into Jeremie's room – they had gathered for an emergency meeting.<p>

"Hey guys; so, I've called this meeting because I've developed a new program that I hope will bring back William form XANA's control as well as directly virtualize you guys into Sector 5. Since tomorrow's Sunday, I think it's best we test it out tomorrow."

Aelita nodded, immediately agreeing.

Yumi pondered for minute, wondering if she had anything to do, before nodding as well. "I don't have any big exams coming up, so I'm good."

Ulrich nodded as well. "Count me in."

"Me, too!" Odd exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't your half-year anniversary with Colette tomorrow?"

"No problem! We won't take all day; she can wait. She'll be cool about it, even if I'm late."

"You sure about that, Odd?" Ulrich questioned.

Jeremie crossed his arms. "Odd, you don't have to come this time. The others should be fine without you."

"No way am I missing out. What if XANA sends an entire army with General Dunbar while you're testing out the program? You need all the man-power I can give you!" The blonde hyperactive boy insisted, flexing his arms in the air haughtily.

Aelita shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come, Odd. Colette's a good person; you shouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship with her, especially when we're just testing out a program."

"Yeah, not to mention, we've had to leave her alone more times than often with these Lyoko missions," Yumi added. "Now, that I think about it, we're always leaving her behind without telling her much of anything."

"It's not like she complains or anything," Odd stated. "Like I said, she's pretty chill about everything."

"It's not that she's chill, Odd," Yumi scolded with a frown. "Colette is really a passive person. She keeps her thoughts to herself most of the time."

Jeremie rubbed his chin in thought. "It is difficult with our missions being unpredictable, and keeping it a secret from someone who hangs out with us a lot is sort of a hassle."

"Maybe we should consider letting her in on the secret," Yumi suggested. "She's been a great friend for this long. I know she can keep a secret, too."

Aelita nodded in agreement, "And she knows how to work with electronics and computers."

"She doesn't the type to fight, but it'd be great to have another braniac in the group," Ulrich said.

"After the whole William event, don't mind me if I seem a little skeptical," Jeremie said hesitantly.

"You guys worry too much," Odd said offhandedly. "We've been okay this far without another member. And my date with her tomorrow will go just as smooth as our mission tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day came and Colette was excitedly picking out her outfit for her special date with Odd. She had texted him previously since they hadn't really planned out their date; they preferred spontaneous outings anyway.<p>

"Shoes or flip flops?" She asked herself, staring at her feet. "Probably shoes… we might be walking a lot… or climbing, knowing Odd."

She giggled to herself at a past memory before her ears heard the sound of buzzing.

Searching for the source of the sound, Colette began shoving unfinished projects aside and pushing all her tools to the side before she found her cellphone.

_One new text message from Odd Della Robbia:_

_How about a romantic picnic in the park?_

Colette laughed. His idea of romantic might end up playing video games and sleeping the afternoon away.

Another buzzing was felt in her hands.

_One new text message from Odd Della Robbia:_

_I'll bring what's needed. Just meet me at the park at 5._

The girl blushed. This was the first time he offered to bring anything; she always felt, being the girlfriend, obligated to make the dates enjoyable, despite her docile nature.

Wait a minute… Romantic picnic at the park close to the sunset mark?

This will be the first time they've ever gone that romantic on a date.

Was he trying to seduce her?

The girl's blush intensified. Maybe this time… she'd get her first-first…

Colette shook her head, ridding the images from her mind, in an attempt to cool her hot cheeks. But, she couldn't stop the grin from rising to her lips.

She muffled a squeal into her hand before continuing her search for the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Jeremie," Odd droned out, staring at William continue to wreak havoc, "I'm going to be late for my date, aren't I?"<p>

"Seems like it." His voice said despondently throughout the sector.

"Told you not to come, Odd." Yumi scolded, throwing her fan in the direction of some enemies.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, shooting one of his arrows toward William. "And miss all the fun? I don't think so!"

"Let's make it fast so Odd can get to his date," Ulrich taunted, running upwards toward the core.

Odd followed after, grinning carelessly. "We have all the time in world! She can wait."

* * *

><p>"Did I come too early?"<p>

Colette walked on the park's path, searching around for a blonde in purple. She checked her watch – _4:50PM._

"Maybe I am too early… I guess I got too excited." Her cheeks flushed at her foolishness, and she shook her head. "I'll just walk around the park to kill some time. He should be here soon."

* * *

><p>Colette rubbed her arms to gain any heat she could. It was getting cold.<p>

She checked her watch for the forty-eighth time during her wait – _9:18PM._

"I knew I should've brought a jacket…"

The sun had long set an hour ago, and she waited on a park's bench for her long awaited date. Her excitement and enthusiasm had faded when the clock stroke 7.

And after hearing _"Hi! You've reached Odd Della Robbia's mobile. Leave a message!"_ twenty times in a row, her hope diminished.

She should have expected this. He was rarely on time to any of their dates, and if he was, he had suddenly shown up in front of her dorm, asking her to go out.

But, she had hoped… since he was trying to be romantic and all…

"Hey girl."

Colette tensed.

That wasn't the voice she had been waiting for.

She turned slightly to find that someone was occupying the seat at the other end of the bench.

It was a male – he looked to be no older than a college student. He wore hat that obscured his facial features, but she made the outline of a smirk. He was leaning casually against the bench, his arm propped up on top of headboard.

"Waiting for someone?" He moved his head a bit, and she noticed that he had a cigarette stick in his mouth. Before she realized it, the smoke had drifted to her nose and made her cough slightly. He chuckled, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Let me guess: your boyfriend ditched you."

Colette bit her lip, a dull ache occurring in her chest.

She didn't say anything but felt an ominous feeling fall upon her. She made to get up, but a hand clamped around hers tightly, stopping her.

She shifted her gaze to find that the guy had stopped her, and he was bearing a malicious smirk.

"Why don't you hang around with me?" His voice was eerily sultry, sending anxious shudders down her spine. "We can have _lots_ of fun."

"N-No way!" Colette protested, attempting to wretch her arm away, but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me!"

The man grinned darkly, bringing her closer to him. He licked his lips before saying, "I'm not letting you go."

"Not while I'm around!"

Colette's attacker had released her suddenly before she felt herself being pulled against someone's chest, encased protectively by their arms. When she turned around and looked, the guy was on the floor, sporting a bloody nose.

"Sorry to cut in, but I think she was with me _first_."

The girl sighed – whether in relief, content, or disappointment, she wasn't sure. But at the moment, she was glad that Odd had gotten rid of the guy.

"Che," the guy spat out, rubbing some blood away from his nose. "I was so close, too," he muttered before getting up and retreating.

"Going out with other guys while waiting for me? I must say, Colette, you could choose better." Odd teased, moving his gaze toward her.

He waited for her usual smile, flushed cheeks, and her hand to shove him playfully at his comment.

But when she looked up, he only saw disappointment in her cerulean eyes. She quickly stepped back from him, removing herself from his hold, and he immediately understood.

He began rubbing his head in apology, "Sorry about my tardiness! It's just - uh, I had a little situation with an old friend." Odd was referring to William Dunbar, XANA's new and vicious ally in the fight for Lyoko. The later had seemed to develop even more powers, having a good lead in their fight in the beginning before he ultimately surrendered and returned to XANA.

Colette tried to smile, but when she looked up at her boyfriend, she could only force a smile out. "It's fine, Odd."

"That's great!" Odd exclaimed, grinning gleefully, "For a second, I thought you were mad at me. Oh, and guess what I found out? My entry was chosen to represent the school! I'm getting a recognition award for it tomorrow at the film club general meeting."

"That's great, Odd. But what I meant earlier was…"

The boy redirected his attention to her, raising an eyebrow in question.

The girl could barely look at him without tears forming in her eyes. "Today is already over, Odd. We have to get back to the dorms; curfew was half an hour ago." She noticed he hadn't brought anything with him except for his person.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that!" The blonde tried to persuade, wrapping an arm around the dejected redhead. "Jim isn't that great at catching us."

"I already have three detentions on my record because of our late curfews." She frowned at him, "Remember? We agreed that we wouldn't do late night dates anymore at our last detention."

"Really?" He scratched the back of his head in thought.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head disappointedly. "It's alright, Odd." With a forced smile, she said, "Today just… wasn't an important day for you."

He looked at her in disbelief as she slowly turned around, beginning to walk away. He stepped forward, trying to get rid of his shock, "B-But, Colette-"

"See you later, Odd." Colette finalized, picking up her pace to a run, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ulrich had been in the middle of doing his physics homework – well, as much as he could do without wanting Odd's help – when his room door unexpectedly opened.<p>

He turned in his seat, surprised to find Odd slumping to his bed. He glanced to the clock, raising an eyebrow. "That was a fast date – it's only been ten minutes since we split."

Odd put his hands behind his head as he lay on his pillow, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You know… I guess I don't know some things about girls."

His brunette roommate raised an eyebrow, "Did something happen?"

"Colette ended our date before it even started."

"Well, what time did you agree to meet up with her?"

In a careless tone, Odd stated, "5PM."

Ulrich's eyes widened, "You mean to say she's been waiting for four hours, and you didn't even let her know you'd be late?"

Odd shrugged, "Well, I didn't know we'd take that long fighting against William and XANA."

"What was the date anyway?"

"We were suppose to have a romantic picnic while watching the sunset." Odd grinned, "It was my idea."

"It was your idea?" Ulrich questioned in disbelief. "But, you didn't say anything about a picnic. Were you guys just going to lay on the grass or something? What about food?"

Odd shrugged, "I don't know. I thought she'd take care of it. I was only going to bring a blanket. That's all that's really need for a picnic, right?"

"If you were trying to be romantic, not exactly." His roommate said, sighing as he abandoned his homework.

"I don't get it, what was she so mad about?"

"Uh, maybe the fact that it was your half-year anniversary and you showed up late for it?"

"It's only been six months. That's nothing really special." Odd mused.

"And we used to call you, Casanova," Ulrich mocked, standing up to sit on his own bed, across from his roommate. He looked to his friend disappointedly. "Come on, Odd. Six months is a long time, _especially_ for you. You could barely hang onto a girl for one date, let alone a week, before Colette came along."

Odd frowned slightly, "Well, yeah, but those days are over. I've changed this time!"

"Yeah? How?" Ulrich challenged.

Odd shot up from his position on the bed, raising his hand to count his fingers with a grin. "I've opened the door for her a ton of times, I've tutored her in physics, I've walked her to class, I've walked her back to her dorm… I've paid for her a couple of times on our dates… I've… I've…"

The brunette male shook his head. "Odd, you open the door for every girl. You only tutor her when she asks. You walk her to class because she has _all _our classes. Walking to her dorm is a given – you've always done that, ever since you met her. Paying for her on dates? You're suppose to be paying for the dates."

"I can't believe the guy who is still confused if he's with a girl or not is telling me how I treat my girl," Odd concluded spitefully.

"Odd, anyone can see that you two are the lovey dovey couple, more so than Aelita and Jeremie. But, that's only because Colette is your perfect girlfriend." This time, Ulrich begins counting on his fingers to mock Odd, "She gives half of her food to you, and when we miss dinner, she saves you food as well; she helps you on your homework even though she doesn't do it herself; she rarely gets mad at you; she rarely questions you; she plays games with you any time you ask; she covers for you when we have to skip class to fight XANA; she was willing to wait four hours for you before you finally showed up for your date. She can even stand the smell of your feet! You know it, Odd, she's just the girl for you."

"I know that!" The blonde boy exclaimed, not quite understanding what Ulrich's point was.

His roommate shook his head. "No, Odd. I don't think you do."

Odd raised an eyebrow, sitting back down on his bed to contemplate. "What do you mean?"

"She may be the perfect girl for you, Odd; but, you haven't exactly been the perfect boyfriend for her." Ulrich scolded, a serious expression overtaking his features.

Odd looked at his friend in surprise. Did everyone in the group notice this or was it only Ulrich? Now that he thought about it, everyone had been on his case about Colette lately…

Were they right?

Ulrich continued, "Odd, you always treat her as a friend really. You don't really treat her as anyone special, besides spending time with her. From what you've told me, it seems you guys haven't even kissed yet." The boy began rubbing his chin in thought, "When you were with Sam, you guys were already on kissing terms on the first date."

"That was different. I'm trying to be a changed man for Colette," Odd insisted with a determined frown.

"I think you deviated from that, my friend. Colette doesn't need a changed man; she needs _you_, Odd." Ulrich lectured. "She needs to know if you're taking your relationship with her seriously."

Odd's eyes widened slightly before averting his gaze to the ground in thought. It was true. He didn't want to treat her like his previous girlfriends before; he didn't want to rush things. But, six months… without even kissing her or openly saying he loved her…

Love?

He hadn't really realized his feelings for the girl. But… he had always appreciated the redhead, despite what everyone else thought. He just never openly said so. He had merely… gotten used to her.

Odd stood up in determination, fists clenched.

And that wasn't what she deserved.

He quickly put his hand on the door knob, quietly muttering, "I'm going to see her."

Before Odd completely left the room, Ulrich reminded him, "Be careful. Jim might be patrolling."

* * *

><p>"I didn't even have the will to get angry with him…" Colette muttered into her pillow, sulking against the flowery pillow case.<p>

She scrolled through her contacts of her mobile, coming across Aelita's and Yumi's names. The girl shook her head, "No… I don't want to bother them about this…"

_Knock-knock._

The redhead suspiciously moved her gaze to the door.

"Colette… it's me, Odd."

The girl sighed, slowly getting up from her bed. She began reaching the door knob before hesitating. Colette shook her head softly, slumping against the door. "Please… go away, Odd." Biting her lip, she said quietly, "I don't want to see you right now."

On the other side of the door, Odd's shoulders drooped solemnly. "I understand… but, please listen to me." When he received no answer, he assumed she was listening and took a deep breath. "I'm just a block-headed jerk who doesn't realize his girlfriend's feelings. Ulrich helped me realize that… I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose someone who's important to me."

Colette's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"I want you to come tomorrow to the film club."

Colette heard the boy's footsteps begin to fade down the hall before she felt something wet against her arm. When she realized it, there were small tears slipping from her eyes.

"_I don't want it to end…"_

* * *

><p>"After all the entries that were sent in to us, we have decided that the entry to represent Kadic Academy in the film festival belongs to our very own comic relief, Odd Della Robbia!" The president shouted, calling for the boy to come up.<p>

Colette tentatively walked into the classroom being used by the Kadic's Film Club, quietly heading toward the back of the classroom, sitting with her friends, as Odd was heading toward the front.

The gang offered her reassuring smiles, but she returned them with a slight smile before shifting her gaze to her boyfriend's.

The blonde boy clad in purple and pink modestly took his recognition ribbon for the entry before facing the club members.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank everyone who was a part of my music video, 'Love Like Woe'. But, I want to introduce you all to the inspiration to this song: my girlfriend, Colette Brown."

The girl raised her head at her name, staring at her boyfriend with confusion.

Odd raised a hand out to her, beckoning her over. "Come on up here, Colette."

Yumi and Aelita had to push the girl out of her chair before Colette awkwardly walked toward Odd. When she reached him, he merely smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders in order for her to face the audience.

"I wrote 'Love Like Woe' when this girl became my girlfriend six months ago," Odd confessed, though the only person he really surprised was Colette. He continued to face the crowd with a serious expression, causing the others to listen earnestly, "She won't admit to it, but she played hard to get when I first met her." Some of the members, including their friends, laughed at this notion while Colette blushed in embarrassment, protesting her mind that she had not been playing hard to get. "But, now I can see that the song doesn't apply to her anymore – it's been switched to me."

Though the club members looked confused, Odd faced Colette, caressing her hands in his as he gazed deeply into her cerulean eyes.

The intensity of his gaze made her blush deeply, and she whispered out vexingly, "O-Odd? What in the world are you doing?"

"Colette Brown." He spoke in such a soft tone, it made her completely quiet. "I'll declare it right here and now."

The short redhead stared up at her boyfriend in question.

He took a deep breath. "I don't want to make you cry or uncertain about my feelings anymore. I don't want to ever lose you because you're important to me. People say all the time that I exert 99 percent of my life on sleep, music, films and games. But, the remaining 1 percent is dedicated to you."

The girls in the audience began to coo in awe and admiration, and Colette's eyes began to form tears.

Odd quickly raised his hands to her cheeks, rubbing the tears away, as he concluded to the club as well as to her, "Colette, you are the one that makes me complete."

Tears of joy spilled from Colette's eyes at Odd's declaration of his love for her. As if to make it official, Odd lowered his head to hers, connecting their lips in their first passionate kiss.

Colette smiled against the kiss, closing her eyes in the process as an explosion of happiness occurred in her chest. Odd moved his hands to wrap around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Cheering was heard in the background at their union, and it made Colette deathly aware of how many people were watching them. She quickly pulled away, a red color rising to her face at the large amount of students that had suddenly gathered in the room. Burying her face against Odd's chest, her reaction only made the students laugh and cheer harder. Of course, Odd loved the attention, but he remained holding his girlfriend while grinning at his audience in triumph.

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita approached the couple and gave Odd all encouraging smiles.

"Now you two have really become the lovey-dovey couple," Yumi teased. They all laughed together.

Barely revealing her face from Odd's secure chest, Colette softly said with a smile, "Yeah, we are. And I don't mind."

* * *

><p>"I think it's time we get another member, a trustworthy member."<p>

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Then, we're all in agreement. Go get her, Odd."

"You got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

And that's it.

This story might have been a little confusing, but I guess you can say that this one-shot is a bit of a set-up for a potential Code Lyoko story in the future. Though at the moment, I don't really have time to set it up.

But, I hope you enjoyed this story!

Happy Valentine's Day! Or Happy Single Awareness Day!


End file.
